RoChu Requests
by theboywiththebread
Summary: As the title suggests, this is a collection of stories that others have requested I write about the pairing Russia/China. Currently rated T, though that may change later on.


**Recently I've been taking fic requests on Tumblr. ****Here is the first request I received, as well as the first one I completed! It's for sunflowersvodka, who requested:**

_**"A highschool AU, except they are both teachers. Yao is the strict math teacher all the students dislike, and Ivan is the crazy drama teacher (or possibly science teacher?) everyone loves...who always comes into Mr. Wang's classroom uninvited..."**_

* * *

Wang Yao was of the opinion that his students had come to school to learn, so there was really no reason for them to do anything else while they were in his classroom. He had very little patience for students who talked in class and disrupted the lesson, as their behaviour was very inconsiderate of the students who were trying to pay attention to what he was teaching them. While many of his students, especially the younger ones, thought that he did it because he was mean and hated kids, Yao simply wanted his students to learn the required material so that they could do as well as they possibly could on their exams.

On a Friday morning in mid-September, Yao walked into his class room to find that someone else was sitting at his desk — someone who he immediately recognized as being Ivan Braginsky, the drama teacher.

"What are you doing here?" Yao asked with a frown.

"I could ask you the same thing. I was asked to teach your class first period because you were home with the flu," said Ivan.

"Well, you were misinformed," said Yao.

"I can see that now. Do you mind if I stick around? I don't have a class this period and I'd kind of like to watch you teach," said Ivan.

_What a strange thing to ask_, thought Yao, but he nodded anyway. As long as Ivan kept quiet and didn't distract the kids, there would be no harm in letting him stay.

When the students eventually began to file into the classroom, they were delighted to see Ivan sitting in a desk at the very front of the classroom. He was a very well-liked teacher, as his classes were always very informal and fun, and many students who weren't particularly interested in or good at drama took his class because of that.

"Mr Braginsky, are you teaching us today?" asked one student.

"I hope so, you're so much cooler than Mr Wang," said another.

"Mr Wang? More like Mr Wanker," another muttered under her breath.

"No, Mr Wang _will_ be teaching you," said Ivan, "he's gone to get some textbooks, he'll be back soon."

The students let out a collective groan, and moments later, Yao came back into the classroom carrying a stack of books.

"Today," he said, placing the books on the desk where Ivan was sitting, "we will be starting our algebra unit."

The kids all groaned again, and Yao furrowed his brows.

"Algebra is a very useful subject to know, and it is actually quite straightforward. If you all listen carefully to every word I say, I'm sure you will find this unit very simple and also quite fun!" he said, picking up a marker and beginning to write on the whiteboard.

Yao heard a giggle behind him. _Of course_ one of his students would find his 'algebra is fun' comment hilarious, as most of them seemed to think it impossible that anyone would actually enjoy mathematics.

"If you find what I said so funny, then you can have a good laugh in the hallway outside when I send you out of the classroom for disrupting the lesson," he said, "or perhaps you'd prefer to laugh it up in detention!"

"Sorry, Mr Wang," said a thickly accented voice behind him, "I didn't know you could give a teacher detention."

The entire class burst into laughter at Ivan's comment, and Yao turned around and glared at the Russian.

"I don't suppose I can," he said, feeling a little bit foolish and a big bit angry, "but you _are_ here because I said that you could stay, and I can easily rescind that invitation."

Ivan nodded in agreement.

"As for the rest of you," Yao said, turning to address his students, "please be quiet. I wouldn't want to have to send you all out, but I will if I hav to."

The rest of the lesson passed uneventfully, and eventually the bell rang to signal that it was over.

"Why did you want to watch me teach?" Yao asked once he and Ivan were alone.

Ivan cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"No reason," he said in a way that made Yao suspect that there was _definitely_ a reason.

"I find that hard to believe," said Yao, "now, if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare for my next lesson."

* * *

On the first of October, Yao was in the middle of teaching a very important lesson about quadratic equations when Ivan Braginsky waltzed into his classroom, completely unannounced, and placed a parcel on his desk.

"What are you doing?" Yao asked.

"It's your birthday, isn't it? I'm just giving you a present," said Ivan.

"Oh," was all that Yao could think to say. He was surpised that Ivan knew when his birthday was, let alone that the other man had thought to buy him a present.

"Thank you," Yao said, a rare smile appearing on his face, "that was very considerate of you."

"How old are you turning, Mr Wang? A hundred or so, I bet!" a student called from the back of the classroom.

Yao scowled.

"If you say another word, I will send you to the principal's office!" he shouted, and the boy fell silent, knowing that Yao was not the kind to make empty threats.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ivan leave the classroom. Yao felt a little strange — he had thought that the drama teacher had already left, and was a little taken aback by the fact that Ivan had seen what had just happened. It wasn't unusual for a student to disrespect him, nor was his threat of sending the perpetrator to the principal's office, but knowing that Ivan had seen it happen made it different. Yao didn't know if it was having Ivan see one of the kids say something rude to him that made him feel this way or if it was knowing that the Russian had seen him angry, but it had done something to him.

Yao sighed and turned back to the whiteboard. Why did he care? Ivan Braginsky was not his friend and certainly wasn't his superior, so there was no reason to care about what he thought of him.

"This," Yao said, trying to forget what had just happened as he began to write on the whiteboard once more, "is another variation of the equation, though if you use the same formula you should have no trouble solving it..."

* * *

Instead of spending lunch in the staff room like he usually did, Yao decided to stay in his classroom where he could eat and open the gift that Ivan had given him in peace. After he had finished his meal — instant noodles and a beef sandwich, no different than any other day — he began to unwrap his present.

Beneath the wrapping paper was a box, and inside the box was a panda statuette.

Yao frowned. Yes, he was rather fond of pandas, but how exactly did Ivan know that? He didn't recall ever mentioning it to the other man, nor any of the other staff. Still, he couldn't deny that the little panda was _very_ cute, and cute things always softened Yao's demeanour.

"So you like it?"

Yao looked up to see that Ivan was standing in the doorway. He wasn't even surprised this time; Ivan coming into his classroom uninvited was becoming a routine.

The Chinese man nodded.

"It's cute," he said, "but how did you know I like pandas?"

Ivan shrugged.

"I don't know, you might have mentioned it once," he said.

"I guess you have a good memory, because I don't remember saying anything about it," said Yao.

"My memory isn't that good," Ivan said with a smile, "I remembered because I wanted to do something nice for you, and knowing when your birthday is and what you like helped me do that."

Yao furrowed his brow. He wasn't angry — he hoped that Ivan didn't think he was — but he _was_ very confused. Why did Ivan want to do something nice for him? What reason did he have for caring?

"Ivan, I'm—"

"Confused? Yeah, I figured you would be," said Ivan, "I like you a lot, and I wanted to do something nice because that's what you do for people you like, and also I thought it might make you like me more, but I guess it's just made you confused."

Ivan liked him? Yao was dumbfounded. Surely this didn't mean what he thought it did. Surely Ivan didn't quite understand the implications of what he had just said — he probably just wanted to be Yao's friend, even though the smaller man couldn't think why.

"Like as in like or as in _like_?" said Yao, mentally scolding himself as soon as the words left his mouth. He sounded like a teenager — in fact, one of his students had probably said the exact same thing about their silly high school crushes.

"As in... as in if you're not busy this Friday, would you want to go on a date?" Ivan asked.

Yao hadn't been on a date for years, and he hadn't _enjoyed_ a date since he was in college. Even so, he found himself considering Ivan's offer. The other man semmed kind, clever and likeable, and Yao couldn't deny that he was also quite attractive. What's more, he liked Yao — and maybe the long haired man liked him a little too. Perhaps that was why he had felt weird about having Ivan see his outburst earlier.

Perhaps agreeing to that date wouldn't hurt.

"I'm sorry, but I _am_ busy this Friday," Yao said, leaning toward Ivan, "but I wouldn't mind going on a date some other time."

Yao gave Ivan a soft, gentle kiss on the cheek and felt the Russian's skin warm beneath his lips. Ivan was blushing, which Yao thought was very cute.

"I knew you'd say yes," Ivan said, "I knew there was more to you than meets the eye."

"Is that so?" Yao asked, "I guess if you know me so well, you'll know exactly what sort of date to take me on."

Ivan nodded.

"I think I do," he said.

Yao smirked.

"We'll see about that."


End file.
